


Red Slider Keep Swinging

by Stellavista1000 (Pathologies)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Asphyxiation, Clothing Kink, Desperation, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Leo also has Rise personality but I was to emberassed to put this in the rise tag, Leonardo Is A Brat, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, Tiger Claw is his circus performer self, creative choking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Stellavista1000
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on Leo and the big mutants who love him, that's all.
Relationships: Leonardo/Boss Bruce (TMNT), Leonardo/Bullhop (TMNT), Leonardo/Señor Hueso (TMNT), Leonardo/Tiger Claw (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Tiger Claw

Tiger Claw had a problem.

When he was often troubled like this, he would mentally feel the ghost of his tail sashaying with anxiety. It was the rare times he felt half grateful his tail now only sat at his back as a stub, the other folks at the circus couldn’t see as they were wrapping up their performance for the night.

Mutant crowds were especially demanding, considering many of them already looked something like Tiger Claw or his sister Alopex. Performing at a mutant circus required a special kind of agility, a special kind of skill. Tiger Claw’s involved stage combat and weapons juggling. People got a kick of how many knives he could juggle or how far a target he could sharpshoot. All in all, everyone got in an exhausting day’s worth of work once the show ended. But every time the crows shuffled out, Tiger Claw vanished with them.

His coworkers had to have noticed, they weren’t fools. They had to known something was off about the way he kept going off, but Tiger Claw couldn’t help it. He figured as long as he kept his cash flow secret, then he could be fine…

Slipping away again the tiger nearly got out of his coworker’s sights, nearly all of them but--

“What’s so important you duck out at the end of very performance?” Alopex had appeared right behind him.

He drew a heavy breath. It was better to give a short, curt lie than to build an elaborate one, “It’s not important at all. I go to drink. With no distractions.”

She frowned, but Tiger Claw felt the ghost of her prying release for the time being. There was some muttering, but he could live with that.

The tiger marched again, out to where the mutants lingered and hung in only the less reputable places and dives out of necessity. Here in this abandoned chain of restaurants that lingered on the edge of the mutant city, where newcomers and outlaws waited, Tiger Claw looked for a special clientele. He knew he would be waited, where he could easily be pounced without the slightest provocation--

His fur stood up on end as reptilian skin and fabric tried to surround the impossibly big circumference of his chest. He growled softly, the arms separating and settling back in the seat of an abandoned outdoor grill. The red slider turtle with his blue bandanna and that impossible to miss grin soon called out, “Why there’s my sugar daddy!”

Tiger Claw hissed, fists balled up as he sat opposite the young turtle. He saw the turtle wore the sequined faux leather jacket and the special thigh high socks and gifted from their last couple of rendezvous. Tiger Claw sighed, “Attract as so much a single eye and this will be over as fast as your fingers slip past my seams.”

The turtle beamed, gently reaching to tease and stroke that broad chest, “Awww what’s wrong? Feelin’ a little ashamed? You’re only a tiger of like...forty or older hanging around and doing more with a turtle that’s clearly twenty years younger than you At Least.”

Tiger Claw was now bursting with the red hot flames of embarrassment, “What is the Matter with you?!”

The turtle’s hand on his chest should have been answer enough but this turtle had to expand on it, “I missed my big guy. Isn’t that answer enough? Mister big strong and dangerous. I’m sure...” Tiger Claw felt the shocking touch of the turtle’s foot against his crotch, “Some part of you missed me. Like, deep deep down. If we unwrap it, there’s a part of you that realized how badly they were doing without Leon.”

Tiger Claw swallowed hard, “Siren...You know I did...”

Leo chuckled all droll, his heel still gently grinding in the tightly zipped up crotch, “And I know you know I know, there’s all this knowing what do we gotta do with all this knowledge?”

The tiger shuddered, “Something...must be done...”

“Oh you bet...and that thing is Shopping!” he swiftly took his foot away, a cold jolt of water to Tiger Claw.

He groaned, disbelieving to Leo, “Right now?”

“Oh trust me,” those fingertips had a way of traversing all the way down his chest, “There’s gonna be a big, big payoff for my sugar daddy.”

Tiger Claw had a love hate relationship with what he did for this turtle. He hated the strain on his paycheck, the hours shopping. But oh how he loved the way his sugar boy’s eyes beamed up when he got the turtle a new shirt or new pair of sparkly shorts with something sassy printed across the ass. Even when he had to carry all the bags, he loved the looks and touches Leo got away with when others weren’t looking. Like the slip down his belt when Tiger Claw fumbled for his wallet as the cashier kept reading the receipt.

Yet what he didn’t expect was the intrusion of a voice that didn’t belong in this part of his life. “So this is drinking?” His sister Alopex.

“Alopex!” he gasped, struggling to find an explanation, flabbergasted at the scene she found of him with bags of stuff with this turtle right by him, “I know it looks like--”  
  
“I’m not sure what it looks like honestly,” she folded her arms, puzzled.

This was where Leo cut in, “Yeaaah, see. I’m part of a program called Shopping for Carnies. It’s with the local colleges. All of them. They pair some college kid with a random carnie and they both just go out on the town shopping. It’s you know, good life skills for us college kids and helps local businesses? Plus it’s you know...character building.”

Tiger Claw closed his one eye, grateful the turtle had his back, “Yes you see...I didn’t exactly want the circus knowing...”

“...that you’ve gone soft?” scoffed Alopex, “Okay, I guess I can keep this one a secret. Wouldn’t be fair if the guys jumped on you for doing something worthwhile for once.”

“Thank you,” he bowed, “My sister.”

Leo marveled, “You’re siblings? No way.”

“Different fathers,” she explained before turning heel, “I guess I can leave you be. You got important things to do. But don’t be late tomorrow.”

Tiger Claw sighed. Leo however, commented, “So just to be clear, we’re both kind of not good people.”

The eyepatched feline bared his fangs, “Would you rather I tell her the truth and end things here?”

Leo took no guff to his threat and put his finger to the tiger's mouth, “How about they end up iiiin...” he stretched upwards to kiss the tiger on the mouth.

The feline felt a rush in his face, “Pl-please...”

The turtle felt devilish, gently pushing the tiger into an alley between two stores, “Yeah you’re right this is much dirtier.”

“You can be such a pain...” growled Tiger Claw, his hands groping the back of the turtle’s legs, “You need someone to put you in your place.”

“Maybe,” Leo said between kisses at his neck, “I been looking for someone to discipline me? Huuuh?” his hand slipped down the waist of Tiger Claw’s pants, gently squeezing the prize inside, “Do you buy that?”

Tiger Claw’s libido got so easily flared up thanks to Leo’s touch, how his groin felt so hot in Leo’s hand. He purred deeply, tilting the terrapin’s head to kiss. Both lingered on the contact of mouth on mouth, paws on turtle legs and hands on tiger privates. Tiger Claw broke the kiss, pulling out Leo’s hand from his pants, “If we’re going to do this...we’re doing this my way….”

“Don’t forget to bring the stuff,” added Leo vacuously.

Tiger Claw lost count of how many times he bought a hotel room for the turtle. It wasn’t great, it was the cheapest most anonymous hotel he could find. It was better than his apartment or...wherever Leo lived. He never bothered asking. He should probably be living up in college by now anyway. Not that that was on his mind. He waited patiently on the bed as Leo stepped out of the shower, steaming and all his ninja gear removed.

The tiger huffed a big helping of air through his nose, just getting an eyeful of that smooth scaly skin. He gripped his fists at the sight of those bare thighs, a fine athletic build from his own pastime. Leo must be thriving off the attention, turning to do a slow reveal of those tight yet rounded buttocks. Tiger Claw gripped the cloth of his pants, his tongue panting from the heat soaking through his body.

Leo slipped on the bed, his legs laying across the tiger’s lap, “I did a show for you, big guy, alright? Now you gotta pay me back. You’re a performer right? I wanna see you strip down...to your underwear.”

Tiger Claw had a hard time keeping up with the turtle’s demands, “You can be a pain. Do I get to even know why?”

“Come on, you never had a birthday?” he laid back, spreading his legs, “It’s way more fun opening the package yourself. Now,” he clapped his hands, “Chop chop. Undress.”

The circus performer groaned, standing at the foot of the bed as he opened his vest and slipped out of it. Then came the shit which he simply unbuttoned but Leo stopped him, “No no come oooon. You gotta put some pizzazz in the stripping. Pop open that shirt, show me what sugar daddy’s rocking.”

Tiger Claw groaned. But for the sake of dipping into some green, he’d do it. One button popped open, revealing the cleft of his heavily muscular pecs. Another button and some more of those pecs began spilling out over his shirt. More buttons and the physique of his older male belly, pectorals with some fat, came into view. Tiger Claw slowly let the shit fall away, watching for Leo’s approval as his thick biceps and triceps could now exit freely.

“Oooh baby like,” fake-growled Leo.

Tiger Claw felt a little pride, even though his stoic expression didn’t show it. Next came his pants. The zip noise was long and drawn out, taking care to show off the blue fabric of his briefs through that window of his fly. Enough of that. Tiger Claw slipped his cowboy slacks all the way down, revealing his tight briefs, sealing one very noticeable thing.

And oh how Leo noticed. He noticed the long stalk imprisoned within his briefs. Leo grinned, dipping his index fingers into the elastic waistline to stretch the fabric out, freeing Tiger Claw’s hungry trunk. He slips the rest of it down, to do a reveal of the tiger’s meaty tube. So big at full mast, and so thick, Leo couldn’t get the whole thing in his hand. Leo grinned wider than before, his fingertips gently tracing the underside, “Man...it must be hell for you to go through every day with such blue balls...”

“I have...discipline...” or he had discipline. That was before he met Leo. He spied the turtle below him, how his own cock had slipped from between his legs. Tiger Claw felt nearly threatened by the katakana between the young man’s legs.

But Leo was in no mood to shove anything in. Rather he ruffled through one of the shopping bags, producing a pink metallic jacket, which on the back read in bold black letters BABY SLUT. Laying on his belly seductively, Leo slipped his fingers back to stretch his cheeks apart, revealing that tight puckered hole, “Alright then discipline right down this snack.”

“Yes...I will be right...” Tiger Claw ruffled through his pants, looking for his pockets until he found one little square condom packet, “Aha!”

“Really?” scoffed Leo, “When you gonna ditch that and give me the raw dog deal? Put some cream cheese in my eclair?”

“Safety is nothing to dismiss,” growled Tiger Claw, slipping his magnum condom on his tool, “Not like I can tell what you get up to all the time.”

“Hey I’m only a baby slut in name, thank you very much,” Leo said as he kicked his legs in the air, eager for some action.

Tiger Claw had done this plenty of times before. Yet every time he slicked up that boy’s hole, he felt intense like it was the first time again. Blood broiling with intense heat, his lust made his fur stand on end.

His clawed hands gripped the sides of his shell, the wrapped tip of his manhood not so much gently slipping inside as much as he just torpedoed into the young turtle’s insides. Leo gasped, “Oh man oh oh holy shit--”

“Shut up,” growled Tiger Claw, his nails tracing the turtle’s arms before gripping his shell again. He wouldn’t take any sass, not now. Not when his cock was wrapped by a tight wet cave clenching at his throbbing manhood like a lover refusing to cease their grip of the other lover’s leg.

Leo didn’t make words but it didn’t stop him from groaning out as he felt the slick pull back of Tiger Claw’s manhood and thrust right into the bullseye area once again. Grunt and grunt met with the brutal clap of Leonardo’s cheeks, his teeth bared with lust as he thrusted like his life depended on it. Leo could feel his eyes getting crossed, the tiger’s wild humping threatening to squeeze him like a fresh carton of milk. It was just moments later his lemon was squeezed so much it took him too far.  
  
Leonardo cried out in a moment to bless and curse everything as his manhood did a messy spume of material, signaling the turtle’s orgasm.

Tiger Claw continued with no care. It was building in the pit of Tiger Claws’ belly he could feel as thought it could possess him. He may as well have been a spring, the tiger thrusting automatically and frenzied until in one last hump Tiger Claw began to roar burying his bone deep within the turtle as his shots of cum tested the endurance of his condom. The sweet burn of Tiger Claw’s cock orgasimically flexing inside his whole made Leo spew hard, making a mess of the bed below him. Leo got one last shot of the sudden pop of cock being pulled from his tight hole, leaving him whining softly and gaping.

Rolling over to the over side of the bed, Tiger Claw took off his condom, tossing it aside.

Panting, spent, and just a general mess, Leo glanced over his BABY SLUT jacket to scoff, “Would have been better without the condom.”

“I don’t care, the condom stays on.” Tiger Claw started to consider a new vice, like maybe nail filing.

“Can we go out for ice cream later?” Leo asked, half serious, “Since I was soooo careful.”

“...maybe.”


	2. Senor Hueso

“Oh Senooooor~”

He felt his frown get strained each time he heard that turtle sing out from the tables. The blue-bandanna wearing turtle ‘volunteered several weeks ago to help around his restaurant after hours. And with the pains the economy was putting him through, he really welcomed the help. But he should have known that ‘help’ from Leonardo came with a whole bunch of nonsense.

It’s times like this he wished he was married again, Huesos thought to himself as he bitterly made his way from getting tomorrow’s load of food into the fridge towards Leo. At least with his wife he would have a reason for getting away from Leo, it wouldn’t even start at all. Or better yet, she could have given him a good slap of reason (and hand) to snap him out of the hole he got himself into. But without her...it was like that turtle was a massive whirlpool. All rationality and sanity seemed to get siphoned down that idiotic grin of his. Huesos could feel himself thinking less with his head and more with his hormones the more time he spent with that turtle, he loathed it.

He hoped that Leo got all the tables waxed up and he was moving on to fixing the centerpiece settings, but that wouldn’t be the case.

There Leon was, waving with the look of a turtle trying to play himself off as completely oblivious. Hueso, however, felt exhaustion creep in already. He sighed, “What is the problem now—what are you wearing?”  
  


“Oh these?” he gestured to his vest and burgundy slacks with his tongue sticking out for effect, “Just my new do-re-mis, that’s duds for you. Gotta dress for the part if I’m doing the job~”

“You know I brought you on because you said you would do it for free, yes?” Hueso asked, missing not a beat.

Leonardo waved his hand, “Clearly. Still, gotta dress to impress...impressed?”

“I’d be more impressed if you were finishing the tables.”

“That’s what I’m doing, my bony babe.” His arm flowing as smooth as a creek, he produced an empty glass pot, “I wanted to ask you, where does a handsome man like you keep the coffee?”

Another murmur, his hands chopping the air in front of him, “By the kitchen doors. Amazing you missed it with all the...work you do.”

The turtle lackadaisically sauntered over to the coffee maker, hips sashaying behind him. Hueso should have left, but he felt he should stay in case Leonardo slipped up and created a giant mess in his wake...and the fact he was nice to watch.

True to form, Leo loaded the coffee and as he was about to make his way over to Hueso, he stumbled, coffee splashing against his burgundy slacks.

“Oh darn, my slacks,” Leo said in shocked horror, “Guess I gotta get these bad boys off, coffee stains set in real fast.”

Right before his eyes, Leo slipped those slacks, revealing not only classy briefs with rose embroidery, but sock garters that hooked into thigh-high garters.

Hueso’s first instinct was to crow indignantly, “It’s after hours, but you can’t treat this like a locker room!”

“What?” Leo asked innocently, “It’s not like this is any different than me in my ninja gear. Honestly, I show more Gams when I’m in my ninja gear.” He emphasized gams with an eyebrow waggle.

Damn reptilian anatomy, he had a good point. That didn’t stop Hueso from getting angry and annoyed, “That doesn’t mean I don’t see what you’re doing! With your garters and the designer underwear...it’s like--”

“--like what?” Leo leaned against the wall, casually spreading his legs, an act made more sexual with his dressed-up black velvet vest, “Like...this is enticing to Senor Hueso? Perhaps you got...” he bit his tongue, “A clothing kink?”

Hueso wasn’t going to play along with the turtle’s game. Every ridiculous play one night after another meant overtime and it meant more explanations to his son. He couldn’t do this every weekend. He huffed, “You know can’t keep doing this unless you’re ready to come back and introduce yourself as my son’s newest father.”

Leo flopped against a chair, his long legs propped on another chair, “Don’t be such a boner-killer, man. I didn’t pay men’s warehouse money for boner-killer.”

“The word ‘boner-killer’ is already ruining your chance for a mood,” Hueso sat at table opposite Leo. Damn him, those were good legs, “I gave you this talk before. You can’t fool around unless you have serious plans about becoming a part of me and my son’s life.”

“What’s wrong with having a little fun without el hijo knowing about it, huh?” Leo’s feet swung against each other.

Hueso frowned, “I can’t keep giving excuses every time you make me late!”

“Oh it’s My fault I was mutated with Lou Jitsou looks that make anyone unbearably horny?” Leo asked, looking indignant.

“You’re not Listening!” his fists hit his table. Why was everything about this turtle so attractive? Why couldn’t he tear his eyes away from the shapely thighs, to lean in and maybe… “What I mean...what I really mean...”

Leo’s beak was close to the skeleton’s face, “What you mean is you want to keep this casual, you wanna make sure no feelings are hurt. Well, my feelings are harder than Donnie’s board but...” how easy a kiss found its way to Hueso’s face, “I’m not so sure my body’s so soft right now, ‘now what I mean?”

Here goes that fool Hueso again, thinks Hueso, swapping spit with the young man Leonardo. The turtle, despite being obnoxious, had a gift of the tongue. He knew how to push that muscle in another mouth so well, exploring it.

That tongue wasn’t the only thing doing exploring. Hueso’s hand had traveled up Leo’s thigh. It felt weird, the bony fingers against his skin, but after all their playtime before, Leo got used to it. Leo moaned as the skeleton tested the material of the garters, letting it playfully smack the bouncy skin of his thigh. Leo broke the kiss, sputtering and giggling as Hueso smiled.

“We’re not doing it here,” the turtle’s boss/love said, “I like my restaurant to keep its health inspection grade.”

“A liiittle insulting but I’m too horny to care,” Leo said to himself as Hueso whisked him off to the broom closet, “A little cramped isn’t it?”  
  
“You’re a ninja, no?” Hueso pushed him against the wall by the turtle’s crotch, “So make do.”

Leo watched the skeleton unbutton his shirt with one hand as he kept a firm hand against his groin, a groin already getting stiff under the skeleton’s touch, “Soooo should I--”  
  
The skeleton, now shirtless, put a bony finger to his lips, “No. Keep your expensive clothes on.” Stroking, how smoothly Hueso stroked the contours of the turtle’s groin in the fabric of his embroidered underwear, “More...sensual this way...”  
  
Leo was doing a balancing act, standing on two feet as he squirmed against the touch of his boss’ hand in the tight confines of his briefs, “Ye-yea you’re telling me….”

Obviously Hueso had enough smart-ass banter as he kissed Leo again. This time it was much deeper, all the reigns of passion thrown off. Leo had his arms around the turtle’s back, moaning into the skeleton’s touch. Was it magic his boss had in his touch? But before Leo could mentally answer the question, Hueso urged, “Hold on to my shoulders.”  
  
Doing as bid, the skeleton bent down...to gently nuzzle his now aching and throbbing clothed bulge. That was just for starters. Hueso’s tongue came out to slip against the outline of his log trapped in that white fabric, his artisan nostrils inhaling deep the scent of musky cock beneath the fabric of underwear.

Leo moaned, knees buckling as he held onto the skeleton’s clavicle, “Pl-please...cmon…..let me take the roos off? I do-don’t really need them.”  
  
“Let me think...” Hueso paused, “...no.” He kissed the turtle’s bulge. He could almost hear the malicious heart emoji in his words.

“Ffffffff...” Leo gasped, knees nudging against Hueso for support. But the skeleton only continued his oral-on-bulge play.

The worst came: the skeleton began to suck at the place where his cock was, sampling the flavors of meat in a bun of fabric. Leo couldn’t believe this, the absurd head game he was getting. It was too much for the turtle, he threw his hips into Hueso’s face wildly before crying out as the spark in his belly turned into a complete reaction, “Ha-HA—AHHH!!”

Hueso purred, the splurts of goo surfacing from the tight stretchy of Leo’s tighty-whiteys, ultimately staining them. Leo groaned to himself, “Aw man….I liked those.”  
  
“Just use bleach you dolt,” Hueso lapped at the goop on his groin, “So turtle...after this...rough patch is over...for my restaurant...we’re over. No telling my son or anything, deal?”  
  
Leo grinned, knowing Hueso would seek to extend the terms soon, stretched out his hand to shake the skeleton’s, “Senor Hueso, it would be a pleasure to be used~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but something to help ring in the new year. Thanks for the kudos/comments y'all.


	3. Bullhop

Leon did not welcome unsolicited cell calls and most of all he did not welcome unsolicited cell calls at two in the morning. The turtle thought he could slap on his eyemask, his flannel pee-jays, and doze through the ringing but he underestimated the caller’s determination. At 2:45 Leo pulled his shell phone off the cord to find he had missed 69 missed calls. 69.

The turtle pinched the bridge of his non-existent nose and braced for an Ordeal as he picked up on the next call. Leo started before they got a word in, “If I was more awake I’d be saying ‘nice’ at the fact you called me sixty-nine times, but now that we’re at seventy, you ruined it! You blew it! No ‘nice’! So unless you call me like...” he did the math outloud, “I don’t know...whatever is 70 minus 420, the night is ruined!”

“Aw gee,” the familiar apologetic voice cut in, “I’m sorry Leo, I really didn’t mean to ruin your night...I’m ruining everything up here I tell you.”

Leo rubbed his eyes, as though the name would fall out of his tear duct, “...Bullhop?”

“Yeah,” their each syllable a profuse apology for being on this planet, “I tried calling your brothers, but when I did they instantly hung up. Anyway uh—I’m gonna hang up now, I think this was a waste of time.”

Ugh. Leo wasn’t gonna get back to sleep. The snooze cruise hit an iceberg and Leonardo Dihamto was afloat on insomnia sea. So he might as well, “No don’t hang up. Nardo’s got your big bull back...so what’s the problem.”

“Well...” the red slider could feel the sweat coming in from the other side of the phone, “...it’s embarrassing to talk about on the phone. Will you just help me--?” A hiss of air interjected from Bullhop’s mouth, “--it’s urgent! I promise! I wouldn’t have—nff! Bugged you if it wasn’t!”

“Okay okay okay I believe you, big guy. Just uh...keep doing whatever you’re doing?” Leo had no idea what to make of this situation.

“Meet me in the hotel?” begged Bullhop.

Leo groaned. God he was gonna have to go outside now? For a thing? At night? “Sure thing I’ll just break back into the hotel I broke into twice, the hotel where everyone is definitely looking for me now.”

“I’ll make sure no one sees you just—please?”

“Uuuuuugh. Fine.” Bullhop was lucky Leo had a teleporting sword. Leo would take his time folding and delicately straightening out his flannel pajamas. These are quality pjs! After Leon finished his important fashion-related task and geared up, Leo casually began making a circle with his magical blade. Bright aqua light followed in its wake, forming a ghostly and circular tear in the air.

Way back, Leo would have barely made a portal or just portaled inside a whale (one time and Donnie makes it the family chat meme!), but now he can portal with ease. In an exasperated and casual step, Leo made his way between his sewer abode and the shining bathroom of the Grand Nexus Hotel. Leo whistled, “Way to make the bathrooms look swanky, Big Mama. You may be a voracious psycho, but you sure clean up.”

Sticking his head directly out of the doorway like a big green thumb. Though it approached three am, the hotel already had the dangerous fit of a bustling bellhop busying themselves with the order of the night. Leo scoffed in his own head, man we gotta get Bullhop a job with better hours.

As the thought crossed his mind, his brain caught up with one reality: the reality that he and Bullhop locked eyes across the hallway. Leo glanced back and forth before he pointed and mouthed ‘you?’. The fresh yokai nodded mouthing ‘me’--before his horns took out bits of the doorframe. Leo sighed, forgetting he could portal from point a to b and just walked across the hall.

This move ended with Leo stumbling into a Bullhop who made up his mind to do the opposite. His stringbean twinky body collided with Bullhop’s massive head, sending both of them falling backward into the rows of fancy coats, many of them piling on the fallen pair.

Bullhop made a moan, “Ohhh jeeze I’m sorry Le--”

One dramatic finger made it to his lips, “Sssshhhh abububub—no saying the L word for a bit. He’s still kind of you know...wanted? In a massively illegal sense?”

Bullhop blushed deeply, his horns impaling several armanis and versaces as he stood back up, “Oh yeah—sorry. Forgot about that...”

“So big guy what’s the problem? Impale a priceless painting? Eat some squid? Cause it sounded like you were dying on the phone.” Leon leaned against his sword, tapping his foot with greater speed at each passing moment.

Bullhop rubbed his two index fingers together, “Well...uh….I’ll...” god, he really was sweating. Sweating and giving off his own layer of heat. Just now Leon noticed he was standing behind a coatrack, “Please don’t freak out when I show you!”  
  
“If it’s a zit I can’t guarantee cause,” Leo’s tired sarcastic tone got yanked away, “--OH MY JAR OF PICKLES!” Immediately Leon clamped his hands over his mouth.

Bullhop had stepped away, leaving nothing to imagination, fantasy, or dream. To call Bullhop’s pants pants was now a lie to all pants. No, the fabric tenuously straining at the Canadian’s legs was a containment tent, a biohazmat suit for the uranium rod inside.

And inside was a generous word, from Leo’s point of view. All the way down Bullhop’s inner thigh was foot after foot of organic veiny pipe. The fabric, even despite its cotton material, only served to lovingly outline each lewd throbbing detail like the most obscene sculpture. At the very pant leg Leo could see a hint of glans, dribbling clear fluid all over his shiny black loafers.

Leo let air escape from between his teeth as he sought out the words, “You’re not just a big guy you’re a huge guy, a HUGE huge guy!”

Bullhop groaned, “It’s so awful! It’s been like this all week! I—mmf--already been through four pants!!!”

“Really don’t get what my part is here,” Leon knew exactly why he was here now. Oh no, it was all coming together—unlike Bullhop’s pants.

The Canadian yokai shimmied uncomfortably, “I...I really don’t know who else to turn to and I don’t know you just seem like the most...into this kind of stuff in your family! So—oh god—could you please help me?”

“I mean you’re right but EXCUSE me? Have you seen Donnie??? He’s classic bisexual eboy!!!” Leon huffed, “--I mean, this couldn’t be fixed with your closest friends Rightey-Tightey and Lefty-Loosey?” He drove the point across with a jerkoff motion.

“Believe me,” Bullhop groaned, “I tried...plus...it’s just...really hard to get a longer than 15 minute break and—oh no!!!”

Like a rival samurai being cut in two from a sheathed katana, Bullhop’s dick made an even cut down the line of his pant legs. Snap! Sproing! The tan pants fell back and springing in the air jutted a free hardon.

Leon had to marvel at it. He saw his share of big fat stogies, but this was the Apollo rocket in comparison. The thing was definitely the length of Bullhop’s leg, ribbed across its fist-wide girth like a modified weapon. It seemed to pulsate and twitch like a fifth limb. He whistled, “Jesus Spaghetti Monster, how is the rest of you not a raisin?”

Bullhop just moaned, “Ca-can you just help me? Please? Do anything! I’ll pay you!!!”

That lowered the curtains of Leo’s eyes, a shuttering of unimpressed, “Oh what? I’m a ninja with an onlyfans too?”

“Wha-what would you like?!” the Canadian yokai begged.

“Mmmmm….a really good calzone?” Leon mused, “Does that make me more slutty if I play with your dick for a calzone?”

“No-not at all!” stuttered the bull, “Just you know...anything please!”  
  
“Alright~ But I’m counting on that calzone~” Leo would do it, but only because he wanted to know what it was like to touch a cock that monstrous (and the bragging rights, gotta remember the bragging rights).

Delicately Leon took an index and his thumb, forming a ring over the bulbous dickhead. It felt amazingly slick when he went over it. The whole thing was surprisingly steamy, his hand just traversing the engorged length. Leonardo cooed, “Yeaaah there you go big guy...just think about tits or ass or whatever your preference is.” Leon enjoyed every inch he touched. As he stroked by agonizing teasing seconds, he spotted the hanging weights hanging from his cock base, “Damn Bullhop, you need to register those as weapons you’re what we call gigante~”

“Oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” Bullhop jerked his hips forward. The red slider looked down the barrel of his cockhole before the tool lurched and unloaded a dam’s worth of steamy testicle slop right on his face, spurting down over his chest. The area around Leonardo didn’t get spared. Dozens of coats that cost a blue collar mortgage in a year now doused in bull cum.

Leo sighed, wiping his face with a shitty chanel jacket, “Little dating advice, warn your partner before you jizz in their face. Less chance of blinding them.”

“God I’m so sorry,” Bullhop whimpered as his legs quaked and shot jizz onto the thousands of dollars worth of carpet, “It’s like you touched me and I just--”  
  
“Ah say no more...please...” Leo stood up, “Well if that’s it I’m on my way!”  
  
“...I’m still uh...” the yokai blushed, “Backed up.”

The turtle’s sticky face flared at the shockingly rigid hardon. Still hard! What kind of freak was this guy?! Leo sighed, “Seriously?”

“It helped a little bit!” added Bullhop unhelpfully, “I think one more will get it down.”

“OKAY FINE,” Leo sunk back to his knees, “But you give me TWO calzones and promise me you’ll buy a fleshlight, a wand, a pocket ass, whatever okay?!”

“Of course Leonardo!” nodded Bullhop as he watch Leo get to work jerking him off again, “...cou-could you um…try something else this time?”

The turtle squinted his eyes, “...don’t tell me. You want a little mouth action?”

Bullhop’s ears flopped up and down, his brows embarrassed but his mouth contorted in an ingratiating grin.

Leonardo looked at the second-life stiffy like he was looking into a microphone. Well, if he was here with a big dick, he reasoned, he’d make the most of it. The turtle brought his snout to nuzzle the trunk’s underside, taking a linger whiff. Bullhop giggled, shifting his hips. This brought the fleshy log swinging down to smack against Leo’s face. The turtle sputtered, the weight of that beast actually smarted!  
  
Enough messing around, Leon thought to himself. The red slider turtle stretched his mouth as wide as he can to accommodate the girth as he welcomed the head and a few extra inches in. Leo, a self titled Size Queen, could only take in a few inches, barely 1/5th the whole meat.

Bullhop had his head thrown back, lost in the Leo Sauce. He sighed in ecstasy, “Oh fuck ...Le—Nardo….Nardoooo...”

The red slider rolled his eyes, not for pleasure. He really had to call him Nardo? He’d just have to focus on slurping up the fraction of bull meat he can handle. Leo himself got into it, sucking hard with his cheeks while his tongue swirled around the bull’s penishead. He entertained the Canadian yokai with some vibratory moans.

And he had to tend to himself, right? Leo knew Bullhop was too busy and had to take care of it himself. He reached at the plate shell between his legs to tease his bratwurst from his cloaca. He sighed, getting into a good stroke rhythm to match his oral.

The door opened on their sexual play. One poor bellhop lemur stuttered, “Um...”

Leo pulled his mouth off the massive cock, looking at them eye-to-eye with no fear as the dick hit the side of his face, “Hey bud, we’re both busy. I’m sucking his dick and he’s getting his dick sucked!”

The lemur slowly backed out and closed the door, “...okay. Sorry.”

Neither of them cared about being clandestine now. The turtle returned to his mouth clamping about the hot cock tip. The pressure of his mouth encouraged Bullhop to thrust into his mouth faster, making his cheeks bulge with more dick. Leo felt a tap on his shoulder. The turtle’s irises glanced upwards to spy Bullhop making a pleading expression, clearly expressing how much he was gonna cum.

Leon reached out to grope the bull’s heaving smooth balls just to encourage the yokai. When Bullhop roared out in moos, Leon was clearly more than successful. Leon’s eyes lit up as the sexual root shot load after load of bull testicle milk down his throat. Leonardo lacked in his daily calcium and protein this night and eagerly gulped down his share, beating himself off with increasing speed. He pumped his own excited cock while Bullhop shoved his still-shooting cock halfway down Leo’s mouth. In vain the turtle hero tried to contain the semen only for his cheeks to balloon and ultimately ooze overflowing with a steady stream of cum.

“Ooooooooooh….” heaved Bullhop, now having ripped sides of the wardrobe from the wall.

Leo himself whined, his spunk firing upwards to splatter over his plastron and hands.

The red slider turtle had to fall back to disengage, gasping loudly with a jizz-filthy mouth. The turtle pointed his sword, “Jesus Bully...you are gonna make...one partner very very happy...”

Despite being covered in white sticky traces of Bullhop, Leon made his portal exit.

Bullhop flopped to the ground, causing more damage to the hotel floor, “Aww man...I’m so fired...”  
  
“Hey bully babyyyy...just tell ‘em Leon the Masturbation Marathoner did it!” he would curse himself for that nickname later, “Anyway...don’t call me...just send me calzones, alright?”

“I’ll never forget you Leo,” Bullhop called to a closing portal, “You were my first!”  
  
Back at the lair later in the morning, Donnie walking in on a turtle brushing his teeth in the kitchen. This same turtle had on a bathrobe and a towel about his noggin.

The purple turtle leaned against the wall, his grin so know-it-all, “Let me guess--”  
  
Leon raised a hand, “Don’t guess. Or ask. Or anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been meaning to update this forever, Ill try and be better about that.


	4. Bruce

A black limousine crawled its way up to the curbside of the Hidden City—emphasis on crawled. From every opening of the tirehub there stretched out instead long rubbery legs that skittered at a pace matching with any sports car.

A stranger waited against the wall of one of the City’s more run down motels. He wore a onesy in the shape of a floppy deformed unicorn. The door of the limo swung open like an exasperated growl. A boulder-like voice asked from the darkness of the limo, “You chose to go out in that?”

“It’s low profile isn’t it?” shrugged the turtle inside, a living matroyshka doll.

“It’s the opposite of low profile,” the voice barked in return, “Everyone can see all that neon.”

Leo countered, “You say opposite I say...what I was saying before. My man, my hunk, this baby is so out-there it’s like the moon! Anybody gonna really pay attention to the moon? Not unless it comes swinging down in three days, I don’t think so!”

The turtle almost received a non-response before they growled once more, “Get in.”

Leon made a grand exaggerated Mikey-sized step before the fabric tugged at his legs and he fell face to the floor, tail in the air. The door boxed him in the luxurious air-conditioned environment.

The red slider gazed at the fine rayon shoes of the Masters of Barbarianism’s mafioso, Bruce. The silver-haired eyepatched red dragon cast his gaze down with the authority of Zeus looking down on the world from his throne. Leo delicately curled his fingers in a glib wave and laugh, “Bruceeey Babeeeey...”

He snorted smoke from his draconic nostrils, “I’d say you’re becoming an embarrassment and a liability to my organization...”

“Buuuuut~” Leo added.

“But it’s an unspoken truth,” the mafioso folded his arms in a way that would come off as petulant in anyone else, but for him? Looked like a mountain blocking the wind, “I don’t need to say it.”

Leo wasn’t the type to get intimidated by talk. Especially when it came to Bruce. He rose like a plank in the sea, hands slipping over those delicately-robed shoulders, “Awww come on Brucey, what’s the real problem? Rough day at work?”

The minute those fingertips sunk in, rubbing delicate circles in his back and shoulder muscles, Bruce’s truth exhaled like invisible smoke, “The other executives have been on my ass all week. They get the idea they’re not getting a cut of the Master’s top percent!”

The turtle chides with a soft tsk, rubbing in deep with his full palms over his shoulder muscles, “Oh let it out, let it ouuut...you’re just trying to do your best and you know? Some people can’t be satisfied.”

“That’s it!” the dragon huffed, “They don’t know what it took for me to build this organization! I gave my right eye so they could hold secret miso meetings behind my back—while I clean up the miso!!!”

“It’s hard being a single dad,” Leo gently shook his head, now moving lower in deeper and more rhythmic circles, “I should know, I got a litter of my own.”

“That’s a thought….” the dragon sighed as he finally let his posture go slack, “You know, your nonsense actually helps...the Heads kill me for saying it out loud but...it’s true….”

“I get that a lot,” the red slider gently tugged at Bruce’s sides, a request the dragon followed as he laidn down in the limo aisle. Now Bruce’s fat juicy pectorals came out to play from the smooth slip of his robe. Leon didn’t hesitate to massage and gently maul that muscular pair of hills.

Bruce paid no mind, groaning out a haze of smoke from his mouth, “I remember why I keep you around as a...discreet personal expense now.”

“Oh if that’s what we’re calling it,” Leo teasingly pinched a nipple.

The dragon hissed, but bared no teeth nor tension from the act, “I didn’t arrive in my best silk robe just so we could talk, you know.”

Oh I know, Leo thought to himself while he lovingly got an eyeful of that tasteful peek of white bulge from the bottom hem of his robe’s waistline. Leon innocently asked, “Aw gee, are we playing that funny game again today?”

Bruce frowned, “Must you be so tasteless. In that outfit?” The dragon pointed to his unicorn onesy.

“You don’t find this...” Leo slid across the surprisingly lubricious seats, his ass pouting out beneath his onesey, “Alluuuuring~?”

“How is it you have both the definition of sexy and repulsive in one body?” questioned the dragon.

“One of my many hidden talents,” beamed the red slider.

Bruce replied, “You can show another of them right now.” At the press of one of the armrest’s buttons a oak box rose from its shadowy hiding spot, “I’m not….fully awake yet. Perhaps you can wake me up, yes?”

“Am I your barista now?” scoffed Leo.

At that response Bruce popped the box open. From it there laid a set of glass knobbed towers, curved implements, beads, and one rather suspicious jar of viscous fluid. From Leo’s grin he knew they were clearly sex toys. With a glass-looking dildo in one hand and a jar in the other, he passed the toys to Leonardo, “Shove this between your cheeks in front of me. Right now.”

“Okaaaaaaay but do we really want the driver to see?” asked Leo.

Bruce scoffed, “They’re a thrall. Bitten by the limousine.”  
  
“Did you say...the limousine…?” Leo’s face contorted.

“Yes, it’s a vampire limousine,” said Bruce, “Now...out that trash.”

“Trash?” objected Leo, “It’s a lot of things, but I didn’t pay 35 on etsy for trash--”

The dragon simply hooked his clawed hand into the slip of his onesie, tugging at it, a nearly playful gesture from the dragon. Leo sighed, wiggling in his suit, “Heeey don’t rip my 35 dollar onesie~”

“Get out then~” Bruce teased back.

As Leo stood in the middle of the limo, he nearly forgot they were in a speeding limo. He still wasn’t sure why they didn’t feel any motion inside. Magic? Magic-science? He’ll have to ask Donnie later. Now he was slowly undulating his ass before Bruce, his chin to his hand, like he was putting on a poker face. There Leo regretted going in nothing but his mask and shorts, but oh well.

“The shorts,” Bruce sunk his claws in the waistline, pulling them down.

Leo groaned, “Impatient there, Brucey Babey?” The red slider shivered as cold air hit his asscheeks, granny smith apple green in the air. They had that thickness but retained that youthful jiggly elasticity.

“Of course I am,” the dragon replied. Next Bruce brought the dildo to his lips. From his muzzle flames issued forth, wreathing the seemingly delicate glass material with flame. Though as hard as he breathed, the dildo didn’t even crack, “This material is meant to hold a dragon’s flame. Not only its warmth but its breather’s emotions, their moods...and it’s sliding right between those delicious cheeks.”

On that note, Bruce passed the dildo to Leonardo, along with the lube. Another button pressed and from the speakers piped ‘Ryuichi Sakamoto’s Tibetan Dance’.

“Damn shorty ok,” Leo took the sex accouterments while he plopped over the cushions across the aisle. Bruce’s attention locked onto him like a steel trap. Grinning with his blinding teeth, Leo brought his thighs over his chest while his free hand slathered gobs of sloppy lube over his puckered hole. Bruce leaned closer, his eyes enraptured by the sight of that shiny wet donut sitting just below his fleshy coin purse. Leo shivered, “Cold...but I can dig it.”

Bruce nodded like he ordered the turtle non-verbally ‘go on’. Neon Leon obliged, pressing one turtle digit at his puckered pit before it ultimately slipped in. Leo’s tail tapped against the seat while he fingered himself. He sighed aloud, feeling his own dormant green member plump up with blood and get hard. Even from where he sat the turtle could see Bruce subtly lick his own lips. Leo smirked.

“Enough,” ordered Bruce, “Show me how you truly use yourself.”

“I’d use a better innuendo, but sure,” Leo joked, but the sex toy’s size alone intimidated him. He was really gonna shove all that in his ass? The turtle shrugged. With a deep breath and shutting his eyes tight, he positioned the foot long device at his port, “Alright I’m doing it...doing it riiiight now.”

His tail shuddered when the tip pressed inside with the ease the lubricant gave. So far it didn’t hurt or feel amazing, just weird. Leo took it slow, taking stock of each slick move and pressure of his hole stretching out. A tingle started at first, but slowly grew into a pleasant burn. He didn’t know how to describe it, it felt as though someone set a sexual fire inside his hole. Leo began to shimmy and gasp, “Sh—you dose this with caffeine??”

It was as much as he could get out. He opened his eyes to Bruce watching intensely, deeply focused on the turtle’s tight ass. Bruce grunted, “The dragon’s fire gives the most intense pleasure...you’ll see soon enough.”

Sweat already beaded on the turtle’s skin. God, he barely got it to the base and he felt his whole anal muscles throb against the fiery toy inside him. But Leo had to make a spectacle out of everything, even when his knees felt weak at the touch of a magical sex toy. Grasping the dildo, he pulled out slowly, drawing out a lingering whine from his own mouth. “Ju-just...pra-practicing my keggles...”

“Keggles don’t work your ass,” corrected Bruce.

Leo huffed as he brought it out halfway, “Yeah I KNOW! I was trying to be cool--” he punctuated that sentence with a hard shove right up his anus, “GOD WHY DID I DO THAT?!”

Bruce chuckled, stroking his chin as he watched Leo’s dick spurt a nice geyser of cellophane like pre on himself. He encouraged the turtle, “Keep fucking yourself.”

The red slider’s insides were on fire. Not the painful fire, but a fire that tingled at his ass, his prostate, his testes, his cock. There was no water or foam that would put it out. And Leon was not one to back away from fire. No, when it came to a challenge, he wanted to dance in it like a true exhibitionist. He gripped the dildo like his katana and got to work toying with his insides.

Even with the music piping loud through the limo, the goopy wet sound of sloppy hole getting plunged with staccato whimpers came through crystal clear. Leo shoved the toy in and out, no longer driven by ego, but by the desperate addiction to the sensation. He teared up from the overwhelming pleasure, his stalk and glans now just as wet from the overwhelming pre. He gasped, almost crying as he fucked himself, “I can’t—I can’t—it’s too--!!”

In that desperation however, Leon won Bruce’s favor. The dragon’s fundoshi not only tented, but grew excruciatingly rock solid from the show the turtle put on. His hands had clasped tightly together, smoke brewing from his nostrils. The gangster’s resolved made a fine crack down the middle, “Enough!”

Leo mumbled like the undead, “Bwuh?”

Bruce reached over and yanked the toy from his hole, leaving the turtle gaping wide with slick desire. Leonardo yowled with frustrated lust.

But from the dragon’s eyes, he had lost it as well, “I can’t sit here watching anymore...need those delicious thighs around me!”

“Ohh?” Leo asked in a lusty haze, straddling his lap.

“No no no!” he stroked those green tempting legs, “Put those around my head and SQUEEZE!”

“Ohhh!” guffawed Leo. The speed with which his legs hooked over the dragon’s broad shoulders astounded him, “Say no more old man! Just...uh...please finish me ooooff.”

“Absolutely yes, yes,” huffed the dragon. From his maw smoke issued forth, covering the turtle’s loins.

Leo’s eyes widened as though someone dropped espresso in his brain. It was like receiving soft kisses all over his eggplant and eggs at the same time, “Ohhhh...holy shiiiit!!!”

The turtle returned the favor by wrapping his thick upper legs about that dragon head and put on the old squeeze. The individual muscles and contours of his surprisingly athletic legs bulged out. Bruce was happy to sloppily beat off his fundoshi, “That’s it! That’s it! Harder!”

“Fuuuck you’re driving me crazy old man,” groaned Leo. Each vein of his cock gave a visible heartbeat, “But you’re the boss!”

Harder he squeezed, the dragon’s red now growing brighter with each minute. Bruce jacked off with sloppy desperation, only grunting his lusty commands. Leon gasped, “Harder?”

“Hmmm!!!” Bruce nodded like a mad dog.

The turtle went even harder, gasping as he wiggled his thighs. The buildup in his own staff was getting too much, he had no drive to hold back anymore. He dramatically clamped onto Bruce as his bollocks twitched ultimately sending his delivery of white jizz spasms down his shaft. Leo shouted, “HOOOOOLY SHIT!”

As Leo continued to spew and cum, Bruce beat off furiously, fuming from his chest. When he finally hit his peak, he gave a strangled scream, “HNNNGH! HNNNNNNNGHHHH!!!”

Cum overflowed from his fundoshi, spilling onto the seat like a sticky flood. Leo flipped from the body, catching his breath, “Hooooooo…” He spotted all the cum across the floor and seats, “Say Brucey...is this coming out of my nonexistent check?”

Bruce was passed out. Leo tapped his cheek, then slapped. He sighed, “Well that’s a fuck.”

He eyed the super-expensive sex toys, the luxurious robe, and the wallet just hanging in his corner pocket. Leonardo reasoned, “Weeeeeell you’re a bad guy so...yoink!”

As Leo opened the door and fell out with his new digs, he realized that this limo crawls at the same speed as a regular car.

“Shieeeet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well realized I posted last chapter in the wrong place   
Good news is you get another chapter but more perverse


End file.
